elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Gunship
The Federal Gunship is a ship manufactured by Core Dynamics for the Federation, and purchasing it requires achieving a Federal Navy rank of Ensign. An upgraded variant of the Federal Dropship and Federal Assault Ship, the Federal Gunship sacrifices overall manoeuvrability for added firepower, very high armour for its size and cost, and the ability to carry a Fighter Hangar. Overview The Gunship is very heavily armoured and armed, possessing seven weapon hardpoints (two small, four medium and one large). It has four utility mounts, and is one of four medium-sized ships capable of equipping a Fighter Hangar, alongside the Keelback, the Alliance Crusader and the Krait MkII. The Gunship's manoeuvrability is below average but by no means bad. While its pitch rate is low, its yaw rate is considerably higher than other medium sized ships. Combining pitching and yawing while maneuvering allows the Gunship to be roughly as agile as the Python. The Gunship does suffer in terms of speed, as it is the slowest medium-sized ship and one of the slowest ships overall. Its low speed and powerful reverse thrusters does allow the Gunship to stop on a dime, unlike many heavy ships that require long breaking distances. It features a class 6 Power Plant and a relatively large class 7 Power Distributor. The Class 5 Frame Shift Drive is less than sufficient for a ship of this mass and size, which gives the Gunship one of the shortest jump ranges of all ships. Internal compartments are large (two class 6 and a single class 5), but scarce: with just five compartments in total outfitting options are restricted compared to the Assault Ship and the Dropship. The drawback of its small number of internal compartments has been slightly offset by the addition of 3 Military Compartments (the most of any ship, along with the Alliance Chieftain and its variants) in the 2.2 update. Weapon hardpoints are located as follows: a single large and two medium hardpoints on the bottom of the ship about a third of the length from the front; two medium hardpoints in the bumpers on either side of the cockpit; and two small hardpoints on top of the ship next to the heat vents. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Federal Gunship. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Notes *The Federal Gunship was introduced in update 1.4, also known as the CQC update, for Elite Dangerous on October 6, 2015. Videos File:Federal_Gunship File:Federal_Gunship_Montage File:Elite_Dangerous_Chrome_Federal_Gunship File:The Federal Gunship Elite Dangerous Gallery Federal Gunship sneak peek firing beams 01.jpg Gunship08.png Gunship01.png|Cockpit view Gunship02.png|Small hardpoints and Utility Mounts on top of the ship Gunship04.png|Frontal medium hardpoints and bottom array of hardpoints can be seen Gunship05.png|From left to right: Large hardpoint, two medium hardpoints, two Utility Mounts, cargo bay, fighter bay 2015-10-14_00008.jpg|Gunship Supercruise bp-federal-gunship.png|Core Dynamics Federal Gunship Blueprint Federal-Gunship-2.png|Federal Gunship side Federal-Gunship-Profile.png|Federal Gunship profile Federal-Gunship-white.png|Federal Gunship white Federal Gunship.png Core-Dynamics-Freedom-Federal-Dropship-Mathew-Maddison.png|Core Dynamics Federal Gunship art Federal-Gunship-Fanart.png|Federal Gunship fanart References ru:Federal Gunship Category:Core Dynamics Category:Fighters